Kapitan Ameryka (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers znany też jako''' Kapitan Ameryka''' jest jedną z głównych postaci w Sadze Inifinite, w Marvel Cinematic Universe. W jego rolę wcielił się Chris Evans, który zagrał także Ludzką Pochodnię. Biografia Początek Steve Rogers chciał się zaciągnąć do wojska, ale był zbyt wątły. Kiedy przechodził szkolenie, zauważono jego honor, inteligencję oraz oddanie i dano mu szansę na udział w pewnym eksperymencie naukowym na super-żołnierza. Niestety naukowiec przeprowadzający eksperyment, Dr Abraham Erskin, został zastrzelony przez faszystowskiego szpiega. Tak więc Rogers pozostał jedynym super-żołnierzem. W krótkim czasie został okrzyknięty największym bohaterem narodowym Ameryki, jednak gdy jedna z jego misji nie powiodła się, uznano go za zmarłego. Tak naprawdę został zamrożony, a jego hibernacja trwała dziesiątki lat. Gdy znaleźli go w bryle lodu, znalazł się w świecie o 70 lat młodszym. Avengers Po rozmrożeniu Steve zagubił się w świecie i stwierdził, że bardzo trudno mu dostosować się do nowoczesnego świata. Nick Fury przyszedł do niego z misją, aby uratować świat. Agent poinformował go, że asgardzki bóg znany jako Loki ukradł Tesseract i chce go wykorzystać do podbicia Ziemi. Rogers nie był zachwycony z tego, że tajna broń HYDRY jest w tej epoce. Steve spotkał się z agentem Coulsonem, lojalnym fanem Kapitana Ameryki, Czarną Wodwą i Brucem Bannerem, naukowcem, który próbował odtworzyć serum super-żołnierza, ale zamiast tego stworzył Hulka. Rogers otrzymał nowy mundur i został wysłany do Stuttgardu, gdzie widziano Lokiego. Kapitan przybył w samą porę i zaczął z nim walczyć. Pomógł go Tony Stark. Podczas powrotu do Helicarriera pojawił się Thor, który zabrał boga kłamstw. Za nimi poleciał Iron Man. Gdy Kapitan tam dotarł, pomiędzy Gromowładnym a Starkiem wywiązała się walka, którą on przerwał. Powrócili do T.A.R.C.Z.Y.. Tam pomiędzy Starkiem i Rogersem narodził się konflikt i Steve stwierdził, że on zostanie liderem. Kapitan był rozgniewany, gdy odkrył, że T.A.R.C.Z.A. miała w planach wykorzystać moc Tesseractu, by zbudować broń, która byłaby używana tylko wtedy, gdyby Ziemia była zagrożona przez inne cywilizacjie. Avengersi zaczęli się kłócić, a w tym czasie statek zaatakowali podwładni Lokiego. Rogers pomógł Tonyemu z uszkodzonym silnikiem. Śmierć Agenta Coulsona podczas ucieczki Lokiego i nauka inicjatywy Avengers doprowadziła do tego, że Rogers i Stark postanowili zakończyć współpracę między Avengersami a agencją. Kapitan doprowadził Avengers przeciwko inwazji Chitauri na Nowy Jork i aresztowali boga. Avengersi pożegnali Thora, który zabrał do Asgardu Lokiego i Tesseract. Kapitan wiedział, że Mściciele będą musieli zjednoczyć się ponownie, gdy znowu nastąpi katastrofa. Avengers: Czas Ultrona Avengersi pod wodzą Kapitana Ameryki wyruszyli do Sokovii, by zniszczyć bazę HYDRY i odebrać im berło Chitauri. Wszystko wydawało się iść dobrze. Pole siłowe chroniące bazę zostało zniszczone, żołnierze po kolei byli pokonywani, ale Cllint Barton został ranny. Rogers zarządził przegrupowanie i sam poszedł znaleźć Barona Wolfgang von Struckera, natomiast po laskę wysłał Starka. Po przybyciu do bazy i znalezieniu Strucker, spotkał dziewczynę ze zdolnością telekinezy, która użyła swojej mocy, by zrzucić Steve'a ze schodów. Avenger szybko się otrząsnął i zdzielił Barona w głowę i umieścił go w areszcie. Po zakończonej misji Mściciele udali się do ich siedziby Avengers Tower. Po przybyciu na miejsce agentka Maria Hill podała mu informacje na temat bliźniaków. Rogers zdał sobie sprawę, że stanowią poważne zagrożenie. Trzy dni później, w trakcie imprezy Avengersi próbowali podnieść Mjolnir. Rogers uczestniczył w tym i udało mu się lekko poruszyć młotem. Nagle zabawę przerwał im straszliwy pisk. Pojawił się popsuty robot, który nazywał siebie Ultronem i oświadczył, że musi ich wyeliminować, by zapanował pokój na świecie. Steve i reszta grupy zaczęła walczyć z dronami, które były pod władzą programu. Zniszczyli ciało robota, jednak on przeniósł się do innego ciała i zabrał berło. Ultron wysłał wiadomość. Zawarte w niej było zdjęcie z martwym Struckerem i napisem na ścianie. Hill odkryła, że bliźnięta Maximoff sprzymierzyli się z robotem. Rogers przypuszczał, że Ultron zabił Barona, by nie poznali pewnych informacji. Usunął również wszystkie informacje o nim jakie były dostępne w sieci. Mściciele zaczęli przeszukiwać pliki papierowych dokumentów i odkryli pewnego byłego najemnika. Udali się do Afryki Południowej. Ultrona i jego sprzymierzeńców znaleźli na jedyn ze statków. Rozegrała się bitwa. Quicksilver uderzył Kapitana, a jego siostra wykorzystała to i pokazała mu wizję. Pokazała mu, co by mogło się zdarzyć, gdyby udało mu się wrócić. Przez manipulacje Wandy Avengers byli zmuszeni ukryć się w domu Bartona. Pojawił się tam Nick Fury i przekonał ich, że muszą walczyć z robotem. Bruce Banner przypuszczał, że Ultron chce "wyewoluować". Grupa postanowiła udać się do Korei Południowej. Rogers znalazł maszynę i zaczął z nią walczyć. Pomagał również bliźniakom, które zdradziły urządzenie. Po ucieczce Ultrona, Rogers kazał rodzeństwu zatrzymać pociąg. Avengersi wrócili do bazy i rozpoczęli poszukiwania Czarnej Wdowy. Rogers odkrył, że Stark i Banner chciał przegrać J.A.R.V.I.S.A do syntetycznego ciała. Rogers zaangażował się w walkę, ale przerwał ją Thor, który dokończył przenoszenie programu. Istota zbudziła się i zaatakowała grupę. Przerwała atak, gdy zobaczyła miasto. Ciało przeprosiło i powiedziało, że nazywa się Vision. Dron obiecał pomóc Avengersom. Zespół dowiedział się, że Ultron przebywa w Sokovii i udali się tam. Robot podniósł miasto. Jego planem było zrzucenie z dużej wysokości "meteorytu" by zniszczyć życie na ziemi. Rogers poprowadził drużynę do walki z machiną. W pewnym momencie przybył Fury i pomógł im ewakuować miasto. Następnie Thor i Iron Man zniszczyli miasto, które rozpadło się na małe kawałki. Po pokonaniu Ultrona, Avengers zostali rozwiązani. Stark, Thor, Banner i Barton odeszli, natomiast Rogers w nowej bazie szkolił rekrutów na Avengersów. Charakterystyka Wygląd Kapitan Ameryka ma niebieskie oczy i ciemne blond włosy. Jest umięśniony i dobrze zbudowany. Ubrany jest w niebieski strój z czerwonymi butami i rękawicami oraz w identycznym kolorze stroju pasem. Na piersi widnieje gwiazda a na czapce znajduje się litera A. W ręku trzyma nieodłączną tarczę z metalu zwanego vibranium. Osobowość Ze wszystkich postaci w MCU, Kapitan Ameryka ma najczystsze serce. Cechuje go wielka odwaga i prawość, a nawet okazał się godny władania Mjölnirem i Łamaczem Burz. Steve zawsze miał szlachetnego i uczciwego ducha, nietolerancyjnego wobec niesprawiedliwości i nadużywania władzy. Odkąd dorastał jako słaby i drobny człowiek, nauczył się, że prawdziwą siłą jest odwaga bez względu na siłę i współczucie dla niewinnych. Pomimo przekształcenia się w doskonałego człowieka dzięki Serum Super Żołnierza, zachował swojego pierwotnego ducha i charakter. Od czasu ponownego przebudzenia, Steve był zasmucony, że stracił tyle czasu, ale zachował te same wartości, które wyznawał od lat 40. XX wieku. Ze względu na swoje słynne wyczyny z przeszłości i kontynuowane działania na rzecz ratowania świata, Rogers jest powszechnie szanowany przez wielu; nawet jeśli on sam nie szuka uznania. Tym, co odróżnia Steve'a od innych członków Avengers, jest jego człowieczeństwo i moralność. Steve jest niezwykle oddaną osobą. Pomimo tego, że był fizycznie słaby i drobny oraz wielokrotnie odrzucany z powodu słabego zdrowia, wciąż próbował zaciągnąć się do armii podczas II wojny światowej. Steve starał się służyć w każdy sposób, w jaki mu pozwolono; nawet gdy jego talenty zostały zmarnowane, gdy nakazano mu zainspirować amerykańskich żołnierzy i wesprzeć wysiłki wojenne Ameryki, występując w propagandzie USA. Kiedy usłyszał, że 107. batalion, w tym Bucky, został schwytany w pobliskim obiekcie HYDRY, Steve nie posłuchał rozkazów swojego przełożonego i wyruszył za linię wroga w pozornej misji samobójczej i uratował ich. Steve znajduje w sobie odwagę, by bronić słabych i niewinnych, nie wahając się stawić czoła skorumpowanym biurokratom lub potężnym istotom, takim jak Loki. Prawdziwy bohater, Steve poświęci się nawet, aby chronić innych. Steve nie boi się robić tego, co słuszne dla większego dobra i dokonywać trudnych wyborów, nawet jeśli może to być dla niego kosztowne. Jako żołnierz i członek Avengers, Steve doskonale wie, że na wojnie są ofiary, a niektórzy z jego najbliższych przyjaciół, a nawet on sam, mogą potrzebować ostatecznego poświęcenia. Steve musiał kiedyś powiedzieć Natashy Romanoff, aby zamknęła portal Chitauri, mimo tego, że Tony Stark jeszcze się z niego nie wydostał. Steve był również gotów walczyć ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem - Buckym Barnesem, gdy ten powstrzymywał go przed ocaleniem ponad trzech milionów niewinnych żyć. Mimo to Steve zawsze będzie traktował priorytetowo życie cywilów. Jak było widać podczas II wojny światowej i inwazji Chitauri, Steve wykazywał imponującą charyzmę i umiejętności przywódcze. Był w stanie wzbudzić szacunek wśród pozostałych Avengers i niezachwianą lojalność wśród Howling Commandos. Niezwykła zdolność Steve'a do oceny sytuacji bojowej i wymyślania skutecznych strategii sprawiła, że inni członkowie Avengers uznali go jako lidera drużyny. Podczas ataku Chitauri na Nowy Jork Steve skupił się na kierowaniu cywilnymi władzami, aby zapewnić obywatelom bezpieczeństwo, podczas gdy reszta Avengers skoncentrowała swoje wysiłki na zabraniu zasobów wojskowych Chitauri. Nawet gdy siły HYDRY przewyższały liczebnie siły w S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve był w stanie zmotywować Wilsona, Hill, Romanoff, a nawet Fury'ego i lojalnych agentów S.H.I.E.L.D, aby walczyć z HYDRĄ i ją powstrzymać. W rezultacie Steve zadał HYDRZE pierwszy niszczycielski cios od dziesięcioleci, odkąd walczył z nimi podczas II wojny światowej. Bezkompromisowe poczucie moralności i bezinteresowności Steve'a czasami stawia go w sprzeczności z Tony'm Stark'em, który czuje się lepiej z szarą moralnością, by chronić ludzi. Doprowadziło to do kilku sprzeczek, kłótni, a nawet fizycznych walk o ideały Avengers dotyczące ochrony ludzi. Jednak pomimo różnic poglądów, oboje szanują się nawzajem, dobrze ze sobą współpracują, a nawet nawiązali ze sobą przyjaźń. Poczucie obowiązku Steve'a przewyższa jego osobiste odczucia, jednak jego poczucie lojalności jest trudne do zachwiania. Po tym, jak uświadomił sobie, że Zimowy Żołnierz był od dawna uważany za najlepszego przyjaciela Bucky'ego, walczył z nim tylko o wyłączenie Helicarrierów HYDRY. Jednak po zniszczeniu ich natychmiast przestał walczyć z Zimowym Żołnierzem, próbując z nim porozmawiać i pomóc mu utrzymać ich przyjaźń. Od czasu rozmrożenia przez S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve zagubił się w świecie, którego już nie znał. Świat się zmienił; chociaż technologia znacznie się rozwinęła, ludzka moralność była ciągle zagrożona na korzyść polityki. Co gorsza, większość ludzi, których kochał ze swojej przeszłości, zniknęła lub była w podeszłym wieku. Nawet podczas współpracy z S.H.I.E.L.D i Avengers, Steve wciąż nie miał prawdziwego życia poza byciem żołnierzem. Steve nie wiedział, jak się dostosować i starał się utrzymać swój kodeks honorowy w tym nowym skomplikowanym świecie. Chociaż ostatecznie poznał zarówno Peggy, jak i Bucky'ego, Steve wciąż był „spóźnionym człowiekiem”. Jednak po bitwie z Ultronem, Steve w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był już tym, kim był, zanim został zamrożony. Dlatego Steve postanowił skoncentrować swoje życie tylko na pomaganiu ludziom, przyjmując stałą rolę lidera drugiego wcielenia Avengers. Broń i zdolności Kapitana Amerykę jako super-żołnierza cechuje nadludzka siła i wytrzymałość. Doskonale walczy, jest świetnie obeznany z boksem, judo oraz wieloma innymi sztukami walki. Jego atakiem specjalnym jest rzut tarczą. Galeria Plik:Kapitan Ameryka.png en:Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Marvel Kategoria:Powiązani ze złoczyńcą Kategoria:Istotni Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Symboliczni Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Tytułowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Idealiści Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Mądrzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie walczący o wolność Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Bohaterowie z przeszłości Kategoria:Egalitarni Kategoria:Tajni agenci Kategoria:Strażnicy Kategoria:Maskotki Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Patrioci Kategoria:Pacyfiści Kategoria:Ratownicy Kategoria:Bio-inżynieria Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Sławni Kategoria:Bezinteresowni Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Filantropiści Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Szczerzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Mesjasze Kategoria:Przynoszący nadzieję Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Budzący strach Kategoria:Urzędnicy Kategoria:Mężczyźni w opałach Kategoria:Optymiści Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Głos rozsądku Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Zaradni Kategoria:Sieroty Kategoria:Współczujący Kategoria:Czyste dobro Kategoria:Uciekinierzy Kategoria:Uznani za zmarłych Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Marvel Cinematic Universe Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Spider-Man Kategoria:Casanova Kategoria:Dziedzice Kategoria:Wprowadzeni w błąd Kategoria:Bohaterscy kryminaliści Kategoria:Wprowadzeni w błąd Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Antynihiliści Kategoria:Bohaterowie teatralni Kategoria:Dobrzy wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Męczennicy Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Bohaterowie z alternatywnych rzeczywistości Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Dziedzice Kategoria:Poprzednicy Kategoria:Miłosierni Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Geniusze Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Nierozstrzygnięci Kategoria:Małżonkowie Kategoria:Hulk Kategoria:Na emeryturze Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Wychowawcy Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Dobro vs dobro Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Legendarni bohaterowie Kategoria:Fałszywie oskarżeni Kategoria:Bohaterowie wojenni Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy Kategoria:Sieroty Kategoria:Zaradni Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Głos rozsądku Kategoria:Wielkie dobro Kategoria:Specjalni agenci Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów akcji Kategoria:Obrońcy więzi Kategoria:Antyterroryści Kategoria:Bohaterowie Live Action